Hickey Party
by janeau
Summary: Sirius tends to mark Marlene all the time resulting to her very frustrated about it. One-shot fluff. :) I'll appreciate R&R


_Inspired by a sent in prompt that asks this: can you do something in which Marlene is done of having hickeys on her neck? Hope you enjoy this one-shot._

* * *

><p>"Hey, McKinnon." someone said behind Marlene that made her jump. She was at the process of raiding her dresser for a turtle neck as all of her scarves are already in the wash. "Goodness, Black, stop sneaking up on me like that!" She said exasperatedly as she also realized she's only wearing a bra at the upper half of her body. Sirius smirked even more as she covered her body.<p>

"Nothing, I haven't seen before, love." Marlene frowned and chucked a picture frame atop her dresser which was the first thing she can grab and throw it at Sirius' way. "Not funny. And what are you even doing here? You'll get detention or something, you're in the girl's dorm _again_!" Sirius just leaned at her dresser obviously not worried about anything as he watched the blonde take a shirt and wear it as fast as she could. "Darling, you know I couldn't care less. Besides, I'm here to see my girl, what's so bad about that?"

Marlene glared at him. If it was any other moment, his words might have made her smile and happy even. She knows he's a smooth talker like that but somehow she can detect when he means it or not. "What's so bad is this!" She goes closer to him and showed her neck that was somehow not so noticeable earlier with her blonde hair covering it. There were different kinds of bruising on it. Some still red, some already purple and fading grazing her once unblemished pale skin.

"Marly, what happened?!" Sirius asked alarmed then realized what it was. "Are those…Is that my doing?" He asked sounding a bit confused then laughed. "Oh Merlin! I didn't know it was that many.." Marlene looked at him accusingly counting to herself so she can calm herself and not resort to punching his face. It was a face she's pretty fond of in the first place. "Again, it's not funny! I have been trying to hide it for days! And you really should get out of here now!" She scolded him again and turned away from him wanting to hide her frustration at him.

Sirius knew she was really mad now and no amount of his charm can fix it when Marlene is in this kind of mood. "Hey…hey…" He walked over to her and embraced her body. "I'm sorry. It isn't funny, you're right. I'll stop okay? I won't leave any of those on you again." He said soothingly only to notice that she was sobbing silently on his arms. "Marly, why are you crying?" He asked as he carefully made her face him. "Does it hurt? I mean, it shouldn't right?" He asked concerned again.

Marlene shook her head. "No, it doesn't. It's just…I…" Another wave of sobbing stopped her and Sirius just draw her to him letting her bury her face on his chest. And as if a light bulb was turned on, Sirius looked down on her. "It's your time of the month isn't it?" Marlene sobbed once more but nodded.

"But it doesn't mean I'm not serious. Stop putting hickeys on me, Sirius Black or there will be no more snogging sessions with you!" He chuckled. "Alright, alright, Ms. I'm emotional when I have a period McKinnon." She lightly hit his chest but loved the feeling that he was just holding her like that when they heard someone clearing her throat.

"Black, I believe you're lost?" Lily looked at them disapprovingly and they immediately released each other. "Yes, Red, sorry. I should find my way back to my dorm." Sirius said with one of his disarming smile that all of them know doesn't work on Lily. With one last look at Marlene, Sirius scampered away as he mouthed "later". Once gone, Lily looked at her friend.

"Seriously, Marlene, stop your boyfriend from breaking a lot of rules. You guys are putting me and James in a compromising position each time you do this." Marlene nodded. "I will remind him to stop a lot of things, including this, I promise." "You better." the head girl said and noticed the exposed neck of her friend. "Especially that, Marls." Lily pointed and Marlene rolled her eyes and collapsed on her bed. "I knoooooow!"


End file.
